All Over Again
by GwenCooper92
Summary: Cassidy Tappan thought the nightmare was over as soon as she left College. Little did she know that someone had another plan.
1. Phonecalls

Cassidy was sat in her room her head in her hands sullenly. It had been eight months since the Theta Pi massacre and still that night haunted her all the time. Whenever she shut her eyes to sleep she would be plagued with flashbacks and his face.

She shuddered every time she heard his name and every time his face popped into her head. She felt like being sick every time she thought of his hands on her and the nights they spent together during all those months of near bliss, those memories were tainted now and the only thing she felt for him now was hate. He killed everyone, everyone who remotely mattered to her was gone. And it was all his fault.

The only person she really had who truly understood what she was going through was Ellie but she couldn't help but feel that it was the red heads fault. It was her who told Andy afterall and if only she had kept it to herself, then maybe, just maybe they would all be alive today. Jessica, Chugs, Claire. But she knew that Ellie had never intentionally gone out to cause trouble, she simply couldn't hide her pain anymore and that was why she was truly glad that she still had her.

Then there was Maggie. How she had even managed to go back and to live in that house where all that went down Cassidy didn't have the foggiest. The last time she had seen her or spoke to her she seemed like it hadn't affected her at all. She got on with Sorority life with ease, but she was still raw about Megan she knew that much. She still blamed them for what had happened to her. And she had every right to.

She leaned back and sprawled herself across her bed a sudden bout of nausea hitting her hard. She was told that College was meant to be the best years of her life and the first year was, but as soon as she became a senior everything went to shit. Literally. _Why did it all happen?_ she thought to herself putting her arm over her eyes and sighing loudly. It was a question which racked her brain every day and everytime she could never find an answer. _What did I do in my past life to deserve this?_ she groaned inwardly trying her hardest to rid the thoughts but that was easier said than done.

She lay in the silence and the only sound she could hear was the sounds of the bird outside of the window. It was quite comfortable, the silence. That was until the shrill ringing of her phone snapped her out of her reverie and she fumbled with it before pressing the answer button.

"Hello" she said down the phone her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Cass it's me" came Maggie's high pitched voice. For some reason it sounded as if all the confidence and sting her voice usually held had completely vanished.

"Hey Maggie, what's up" she said back sitting upright on the bed. There was a hesitant pause on the other end of the line.

"Look I don't know how to tell you this, but this morning one of the sorority girls" she said but stopped her breath hitching in fear, "was found dead at the back of the campus" she said her voice croaked.

Cassidy's body tensed slightly as she heard this. _Could be anything_ she thought to herself trying to reassure herself. "And you told me because" she said wondering why she thought she would want to know information like that.

"I wanted to let you know before the police did" she said pausing once more. Cassidy could hear her breathing starting to get heavier. "Your name" she gulped and this made the hairs on the back of Cassidy's neck stand on end. "Was cut into her body".

The phone slipped from Cassidy's hand and thudded onto the bedroom floor. She could hear Maggie shouting to her down the phone but she couldn't register the words. She suddenly became very light headed and the bile rose up her throat. Finally though she regained use of her motor functions and she grasped the phone in her shaky hands. "I" she began her voice shaky and hoarse. "I d-don't understand Maggie" she stuttered as she struggled to find the words she wanted to. "My name" she said a loud gulp emitting from her throat.

"Yeah" Maggie simply said her voice now low. "And the girl that was killed, it was Charlie, Claire's cousin" Maggie added knowing that Cassidy had to know what really went down. Cassidy's eyes widened in horror again. "Look i gotta go, the police wanna speak to me again, I'll be in touch later" Maggie said her voice laced with sadness. "Goodbye Cass" she said before hanging up.

Cassie just let the phone slip from her hand once again and she sprinted to the bathroom throwing up the contents of her breakfast. Sobs began to rack her small frame as she lay up against the china toilet. Her mind was completely reeling from what Maggie had told her.

Cassidy Tappan thought the nightmare was over. She thought it was over as soon as Andy went through those floorboards. She thought it was over as soon as she left Theta Pi. But the Theta's motto rang heavily in her ears. _'Theta Pi we honour thee, from life to death Sorority'_. She thought it was over but obviously someone had other plans. And Cassidy knew deep down that the nightmare was about to start. All over again.

* * *

**So first chapter. Just had to write this because I loved Sorority Row. This is a sequel to the film as you can probably tell and it will be focusing on Cassidy's state of mind, to her battle for survival. Wish there was more Sorority Row fics though. I mean come on. Anyway review if you enjoyed guys.**


	2. Revelations

Cassidy was still sat in the same position she was an hour ago. Dry tear tracks flowed down her face as she rocked back and forth on the spot her body and mind numb. _'Your name was cut into her body'_. Maggie's words were still ringing in her ears and no matter how hard she pressed her hands to them she couldn't block out the sound.

_Who would do this?, why would they want to do this?._ She kept repeating the questions over and over and over. She couldn't understand anything, she couldn't believe it. She wished her parents were here now but they were on vacation so she was in this house on her own.

Well she wasn't exactly on her own, her best friend Sam was staying there with them for a while. Sighing she grabbed her phone and dialled the girls number. After several rings finally Sam picked up.

"Hey Cass, whatcha want" she said down the phone cheerfully. Cassidy stayed quiet for a moment before replying.

"Can you come home Sam, I need to speak to you" she said her voice rough and shaky. Sam instantly knew something serious was up.

"Yeah sure chick, what's wrong?, are you okay?" she asked her voice laced with worry as she packed up her things. Thankfully she had just finished teaching the last kickboxing class of the day.

"Just come home soon please" Cassidy said again trying to hold back the next bout of tears that were threatening to fall once more.

"Okay I'll be home soon" she said back hanging up quickly as too make sure she would get there as soon as possible. Cassidy slipped her phone in her pocket and rested her head back against the bath sucking in deep breaths.

She shut her eyes to try and calm herself down but a sharp knock at the door made her stop. She opened her eyes and slowly she exited the bathroom shakily and walked down the stairs.

Opening the door she was not shocked to see that it was the police. "Cassidy Tappan" said the first officer and she nodded. "Can we speak to you please" and she nodded once more stepped aside and allowed them in.

* * *

"Do you know of anyone who would want to do this" the female officer asked as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees.

Cassidy shook her head side to side. "No, I really can't think who w-would" she stuttered her mind completely blank. There was no one left who had an involvement in the whole mess the first time round. They were all dead. Weren't they?.

"Okay miss Tappan that's all we have for now but we'll be in touch if there is anything else we discover" the officer said getting to her feet and walking to the door. As Cassidy opened the door Sam came bursting in at the same time.

Sam looked at the police officers and then at Cassidy. "Okay, what's going on here" she said her brows furrowed in confusion. She could see how pale Cassidy was and her eyes were red and puffy.

"It's fine Sam, I'll explain to you in a minute, thank you officers" she said and the officers tipped their hats at her and walked off to the car. Cassidy shut the door and leaned up against it and sucked in a breath. Sam looked at her, her face filled with worry at the state of the girl. "Let's sit down" she said moving away from the door and heading over to the couch Sam in tow.

"Cass I'm really worried, what's wrong, I've never seen you like this in the fifteen years I've known you" Sam said softly knowing the whole situation was a lot more serious than she thought.

"It's happening again Sam" she muttered quietly pulling her sleeves down and wiping away the tears that started trickling down her face.

"What's happening again" Sam said shuffling closer to Cassidy in worry.

"Claire's cousin was murdered behind the Theta Pi house last night" he said and Sam's breath hitched in her throat. "And my name" she added trying to compose herself but that seemed unlikely. "Was cut into her body, it was a message to me" she said her voice breaking in pain. Sobs once again racked her body and Sam instantly wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly to her chest.

"It's okay, shh calm down" she uttered into her hair as she rubbed gentle soothing circles on the girls back as she shook uncontrollably in her arms.

"I thought it was over" she whispered through sobs. "I thought everything was over, but it's not, my name was cut into her because someone wants me Sam" Cassidy cried into the girls shoulder.

"Hey look at me" she said back and grabbed Cassidy's chin and tilted her head to face her. "No one will hurt you okay, I won't let them I can promise you that" she said her eyes filled with softness for her oldest friend.

Cassidy just nodded back at her. She knew she was safe with Sam about. She was a qualified kickboxing trainer and basically ran the local gym so she wasn't exactly physically weak. "Thank you" she mumbled back as her cries started to subside a bit except for the few hiccups that were emitting from her mouth.

"Nothing to thank me for Cass, you're my best girl and that's what's friends are for" she said a large smile on her face. A ghost of a smile came to Cassidy's lips but that was it. She didn't have the energy to smile. She didn't have the energy to do anything except sleep.

* * *

_Cassidy sprinted through the house her legs pumping hard. I need to get out, where's the way out she screamed as she ran down the long hallway. It seemed never ending as her legs pounded hard on the wooden flooring. Suddenly she ran into the nearest room but she recoiled in shock. There on the floor lay Ellie, Sam and Maggie. All of them dead. She backed out of the room in shock but as she turned around a sharp tool came at her face_.

Cassidy awoke with a start. She sat bolt upright in the bed as heavy breaths escaped her lungs. The nightmares had been plaguing her for hours and they were the worst she had ever experienced. After a few minutes and regaining her composure she realised where she was. _I don't remember coming up to my bedroom _she thought looking around the dark room. As her eyes scanned the room they fell upon a shadowed figure in the corner. Her heart skipped a beat for a second as she tried to process who it was but she calmed once she realised. Instantly she felt safer as she looked at the raven haired girl who was slumbering in the leather arm chair.

Knowing she wasn't going to sleep any time soon she crept out of bed quietly and left the room heading down to the kitchen. Flipping on the kettle she rubbed her sore head gently and sat down on the island in the centre of the room. As soon as the kettle had boiled she picked it up and made herself some coffee. She took a long soothing sniff of the hot beverage and took a sip. _There's got to be something we can do, some way to put all this to a stop without someone else getting hurt_ she thought mentally rubbing her head again. Just as she was about to take another sip of her coffee her phone began to ring. Groaning she flipped it open and spoke.

"Hello" she mumbled groggily down the phone pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Cass it's me" came Ellie's quiet voice. "Has Maggie been in touch with you" she said deciding to get straight to the point. Her voice was hoarse and a few sniffles followed her words.

"Yeah, Claire's cousin was killed this morning, my name was cut into her body, why?" Cassidy asked trying to keep her composure. She didn't want to show Ellie how much it was hurting her as she knew how emotional the red head seemed to get.

"Someone else has been killed" Ellie said and she took a long breath. "And my name was cut into her, someone is sending a message to us Cassidy" Ellie said trying her hardest to hold herself together on the other end of the phone.

Cassidy froze in fear. Another girl has been killed. And it was their fault. Someone was out to get them and these girls were paying for it. "What" Cassidy said back her voice strained. "Who?" she asked wondering if it was anyone in relation to their friends.

"It was Louise, Maggie's cousin this time" Ellie said back holding back tears. _Why are they doing this?_ She screamed internally as she waited for Cassidy's reply.

"Oh god" Cassidy said down the phone in shock. Claire's cousin, Maggie's cousin. Who would be next. "Ellie we need to do something about this, all these girls are dying, and it's because of us" Cassidy said back trying to muster strength into her voice.

"What are we gonna do then" Ellie said back knowing full well what Cassidy was going to say. Her heart raced as he waited for the brunette's answer.

"We're going to have to go back there, they want us they can try and get us" Cassidy said the words leaving her mouth before she could even realise what she had said.

"What, Cass are you nuts we can't go back, i can't go through that again" Ellie said her voice near hysterics on the other end of the phone. How did she expect her to go back to that place, where they lost so many people.

"And I can't have any more deaths on my conscious El" Cassidy said back her voice firm and filled with a sudden burst of anger as she thought of who was doing this. "And you can't either" she added knowing that the strain of this burden would push Ellie way over the edge.

"I can't Cass, I just" Ellie stuttered not knowing what to do, Her heart was telling her that it's the least she could do for those girls, but her head was telling her that this was a big mistake and she was basically digging her own grave.

"We have to do something, and this is the only thing we can do now, look I'm gonna go down tomorrow and finish this, it's up to you if you're gonna come or not El" Cassidy said and with that she hung up. Her own heart was thumping hard as the realisation of what she would be doing hit home.

"You okay" Sam said from the doorway and Cassidy jumped in shock at the girls sudden appearance.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said turning in the seat to look at her. "Just been on the phone to Ellie, it seems another girl has been murdered, this time it was Maggie's cousin and Ellie's name was cut into her" Cassidy said with a sigh rubbing her tired eyes.

"Jesus" Sam said running a hand through her long black hair.

"Sam i'm gonna need your help" Cassidy said making sure she looked the girl in the eye. "Tomorrow I've decided to head down to the college, I want to finish this before anyone else gets hurt, but I'll need you there with me" she said studying the girls reaction.

Sam just looked at her for a minute. Was it really the right thing to do, it's exactly what the killer wants she'll be walking straight into their trap. But then on the other hand she summed up trying to weigh up the options if she doesn't go than a lot more people are going to get killed. Sam looked down at the floor and up again.

"Then I'll be there" she said back nodding her head. She would feel a lot better being there with her and knowing that she wasn't in any harm. "Not gonna let you walk into that place on your own am I" she said walking forward and standing next to Cassidy who had a small smile of content on her face.

"Thank you" Cassidy said her voice filled with relief. Sam just smiled and squeezed the girls hand gently in reassurance. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you Sam, you've been there through everything and still you haven't run like some people" Cassidy said her mind wandering to Ellie.

"They haven't known you as long as I have Cass, not one of them knew you back when you were in diapers, unlike myself" she chuckled trying to lighten the atmosphere. She could see that Cassidy was genuinely grateful of her being there with her.

"That's true" she said back a ghost of a smile on her face. They had known each other since before kindergarten and had been friends all the up until college until they both went to separate ones. They still kept in touch though and were still as close as before, minus the amount of face time. "Are you sure about this now" Cassidy asked wondering if it was right dragging Sam into this whole mess.

"Of course I am you idiot, why do you think that" she said sitting herself down on the stool next to the brunette.

"Because all this is because of me and the Theta's, yet you have nothing what so ever to do with it, and I could end up getting you killed" Cassidy said deciding to be completely honest with her. She didn't want Sam to think that this would all be a happy ending when she knew it may not, though she also knew Sam wasn't that stupid to think that.

"I'd rather go down like that than knowing my luck getting hit by a bus" she chuckled trying to cheer the troubled girl up but it didn't work. So she decided to be serious about things. "Look Cass I know all that, I know that our chances of getting killed by this lunatic are pretty high, but as you said yourself this is the only way to finish this, and I want to be there when we tear that bastards head off you got me" she said a stern look on her face and Cassidy nodded.

"Okay well let's get packing, this might take a while" Cassidy said leaving the kitchen and back off to the bedroom her mind never straying from what the sunrise would bring for them.

* * *

**So second chapter! Review if you liked guys, keeps me motivated.**


End file.
